Beautiful liar
by Skovko
Summary: Seth and Nichelle are having an affair. There was a time where she believed him when he said he was gonna leave Becky for her. Now she knows it's nothing but excuses and lies, and still she can't let go of him. She finds an ally from an unexpected front. Murphy might be Seth's friend on paper but he's ready to listen, talk and help.
1. Excuses and lies

Nichelle looked at Seth while he was getting dressed. She was still naked on the bed. She felt dirty and ashamed. She was his dirty, little secret. He was getting dressed to go back to Becky who was waiting in their hotel room. Becky thought he was out with his friends. She had no clue that he had been having an affair with Nichelle for months.

"She hasn't caught on yet?" She asked.

He sighed and looked at her. She could see it in his eyes. Another lie was incoming. There was a time where she swallowed all his lies without questioning them. He was gonna leave Becky for her. He just needed time to do it right. He had every excuse ready. There were in a storyline together. She wasn't feeling well. Problems in her family. Excuses and lies that kept piling up. She was starting to understand that he was never gonna leave Becky for her but she kept hoping.

"Easy, babe, you know I love you. It's gonna be you and me soon. I just need a little more time," he said.  
"How long?" She asked.  
"I don't know," he shrugged. "A little more time. Soon. I promise."

He pulled her up from the bed and ran his fingers through her tousled, dirty blonde hair. He smirked proudly at his mess. She looked spent and used. He loved seeing her like that. He never left her unsatisfied in bed.

"I love your eyes," he said. "They remind me of the ocean. Beautiful. Just like the rest of you."  
"Don't sweet talk your way out of this," she said.  
"Why not?" He grinned. "It usually works. You like hearing how attractive I find you."

He reached around her and grabbed her ass in a tight grip. He leaned down and sank his teeth into her neck.

"Your ass belongs to me. Mmm, I feel you shivering already. Your body wants more of me. You can't fight your desire. You got it bad for me," he said.

She hated that she responded this easy to him. She would have walked away a long time ago if she had the strength. Seeing him everyday on the road without being with him would be too hard.

"I gotta go," he said.

He let go of her and stepped backwards. Just like that, he left her feeling cold and wanting more. She grabbed her nightgown and put it on before he could walk out of the room. She followed him to the door and watched him leave as many times before. Murphy opened the door to his room at the same time. Seth wasn't even embarrassed that his friend knew. He winked at Murphy and continued towards the elevator. Nichelle and Murphy stood there in silence until Seth was gone.

"You know he's never gonna leave her, right?" Murphy asked.  
"I know," Nichelle sighed.  
"Why do you keep letting him use you like that?" He asked.  
"I wish I had an answer for that," she answered. "I honestly don't know."  
"I was on my way downstairs for a night drink since I can't sleep. If you wanna talk about it, I'd be more than happy to," he said.

She watched him for a few seconds. She knew he was being honest. She held out her hand and opened the door to her room further. He walked over and entered her room. She closed the door and looked at him. She needed to talk to someone about this and it might as well be him. He already knew about the affair so it wasn't like she was betraying Seth's trust.

"Talk to me," he said softly. "Are you okay?"  
"Not really," she said. "It's just hard, Murphy. It's so fucking hard. I want out and I don't know how. He keeps sucking me in. He holds this weird power over me and I can't break the spell. I just fucking can't."


	2. One last time

Nichelle had found an unexpected ally in Murphy. Murphy had confessed to her that he only pretended to be Seth's friend because they had to work together. On a personal note, Murphy couldn't stand Seth. Especially not when he witnessed how Seth was treating both Nichelle and Becky. Nothing was right about this.

Nichelle took her own blame in this whole thing as well. She knew Becky. They had never been friends but she knew her. They worked together. She was just as much to blame as Seth was for the affair. She needed to stop it. Murphy had listened and offered different advice. Together they had come up with a plan. It was gonna hurt everyone involved but it needed to be done.

There was a knock on her door. She knew Seth was on the other side, waiting to get his secret fix. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before walking over to open. He stood there with that smirk on his face that she had grown so accustomed to. He stepped inside, closed the door and kissed her.

"You're wearing too much clothes," he said.  
"Wow, jumping right in without greeting me first?" She shook her head.  
"Hi, babe," he grinned. "You're wearing too much clothes."

He reached under her top. His fingers slid across her skin, sending shivers through her entire body. Once again he set her on fire with his touch alone. There was a time she loved feeling like this. Now she straight up hated it. She hated everything he did to her. She hated anything remotely related to Seth Rollins. And she hated herself for ever submitting to him and allowing him to get his way again and again.

She pushed him away but only so she could get out of her clothes fast. She needed this to be over with. One last time. He didn't know it would be their final time together. If she told him, he would fight her on it. He would prolong it and put her through sweet torture until she promised not to leave him. Unlike his promises, she always kept hers.

"Someone's eager," he chuckled. "Don't worry, babe, I got just what you need."

He grabbed his crotch to get his point across. She turned around to roll her eyes without him seeing it. She needed to play her usual part. It wasn't hard to do. He still made her burn with passion like no other man had. She pushed her panties down and positioned herself on all four on the bed.

"Just fuck me already," he said.  
"Will do, babe. Will do," he said.

He moved up behind her and ran his fingers up her folds. She let out a small moan from that little touch alone. She knew she was already wet. Knowing what he could do to her was all it would take. Without warning he slammed inside her as hard as he could. He pulled back and repeated his thrust, again and again, making her break down and bury her face in the pillow to stop herself from screaming loud enough to wake up the neighbors.

"Fuck, I love this pussy," he said. "Tell me you love my dick. Tell me you love me."  
"I love your dick," she panted.  
"And me!" He spanked her once. "Tell me you love me!"  
"I love you, Seth," she cried.

Her real tears blending in with the ones he took from her as he made her cum like crazy. It wasn't a lie. She did love him. He said he loved her too. In his weird world that might be part true, but she knew he didn't love her the way she loved him. He never could. That kind of love was preserved for Becky. Why loving Becky wasn't enough for him, Nichelle would never know. She just knew she couldn't go on like this anymore. No more sharing him, no more excuses, no more lies, no more empty promises.

"Fuck!" He prolonged the word. "No one can make me cum like you."  
"What about Becky?" She asked.  
"Don't bring her name into bed with us," he chuckled.

It was like it was all a joke to him. Maybe it was. Maybe he had done this too long to lose sense of the seriousness of it all. He pulled out of her and yanked her up against his chest. He grabbed her head and forced it to the side so he could kiss her. He got out of bed and started getting dressed. That was it. This was all they had. Hot, burning sex and nothing else.

"Are you ever gonna leave her for me?" She asked.  
"Soon," he said.  
"I didn't ask when. I asked if you're actually gonna do it," she said.  
"What's with all the questions tonight?" He smirked. "You know I love you. It's you and me, babe. I promise."

She didn't believe him. She hadn't for a long time. He was gonna drag this out for as long as he could, cashing in on both sides. If he only knew what she knew, he would be angry. He would fight her on her plan. He would stop her. She kept quiet as she left the bed and put on her nightgown. Time to say goodnight. He leaned down and pecked her lips before moving to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

She didn't follow him to the door like she usually did. That was the one thing she did different that night and he didn't even notice, or he simply didn't care. The door had only been closed for a few seconds when someone knocked on it. She walked over to open and found Murphy.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.

He pulled her in for a much needed hug.

"I did it though," she said.  
"I know this can't be easy for you," he said.  
"It's time to say goodbye," she said.


	3. As a friend

Nichelle looked across the locker room at Becky who was finishing a conversation with Charlotte. Nichelle was just waiting for the right moment. As soon as Becky walked out of the locker room, Nichelle followed. She needed to speak to Becky, and they needed to be alone for this talk.

"Becky, can I have a moment of your time?" Nichelle asked.  
"Sure thing," Becky answered. "What's up?"  
"Not out here. I need to talk to you alone," Nichelle said.

Nichelle opened the door to an unused locker room. Becky followed her inside. Nichelle was already sweating as she found her phone.

"I'm so fucking sorry," Nichelle said.  
"About what?" Becky asked.  
"I never meant to hurt you. I know it's not gonna matter once you see this. I'm so sorry but you gotta see it," Nichelle said.

Nichelle handed her phone to Becky with a recording from last night with her and Seth. Becky pressed play and her smiled quickly dropped when she saw Seth and Nichelle together. As if seeing her fiance fucking another woman wasn't bad enough, Nichelle could see Becky's heart break completely when she heard Seth speak. How he promised to leave Becky to be with Nichelle. Becky didn't know what Nichelle knew. That those words were nothing but lies. Not that it mattered. Seth was still cheating. Becky finished the video and handed the phone back to Nichelle. For a moment none of them spoke.

"Becky?" Nichelle asked. "I'm sorry but..."  
"You bitch!" Becky shouted.

Becky flew in with punches. Nichelle didn't fight back. She kept her arms up while trying to protect herself but she allowed Becky to hit her as many times as she wanted. Nichelle knew she deserved every punch. As fast as Becky had attacked, just as fast the woman stormed out of the room.

"Seth!" Becky screamed. "Where the fuck are you?"

Nichelle went to clean herself up. She was in pain but she wasn't sure what hurt the most in that moment. The punches Becky had laid on her or her heart breaking for what she had done. She took her time in the bathroom to get herself under control. When she opened the door again, she was pushed back into the room by an angry Seth. He slammed the door and crossed his arms.

"What the fuck did you tell her?" He growled.  
"I showed her a video from last night," she said.  
"You filmed us?" He asked. "Who else did you show it to? Are you gonna put that shit online? I demand you delete it."  
"I'm not gonna show it to anyone else. I just needed her to see what type of man you are," she said.  
"You have no right!" He yelled.  
"Probably not but you have no right either," she sighed. "You were never gonna leave her for me, and you were never gonna stop fucking me for her either. We're both at fault here, Seth. I'm taking my part of the blame but you need to own up to what you did as well."

He uncrossed his arms. It was like the truth didn't hit him until that moment. She could see he was processing everything in his mind while trying to find the outcome that would turn out in his favor.

"She left me," he finally said.  
"Good," she said.  
"But you're still here," he said. "I'm single now. You and me, babe. Like I said it would be."

She couldn't believe him. He had no shame.

"I'll pass," she said.  
"You don't mean that," he smirked. "I know you love me."  
"Unfortunately I do," she sighed. "Excuse me, I need to go see Hunter."  
"I take it those bruises are from Becky," he pointed at her face. "If you tell him about it, they'll fire her. They don't condone violence."  
"You're a real piece of shit," she said. "Now move!"

She pushed him aside and opened the door. She needed to get out. She couldn't breathe around him.

"I'll see you tonight," he said. "I'll stop by your room around midnight."

She ran from the bathroom to Hunter's office. She stayed in there for around 15 minutes and then walked to the locker room where she packed her bag and left without a word. She walked straight to the parking lot and threw her bag in the trunk of her car. She slammed the trunk and jumped in surprise when Murphy was standing there.

"I take it you got it done?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she sighed.

She couldn't hold the tears back. He pulled her in for a hug and allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

"It hurts, Murphy," she said.  
"I know, Nichelle," he said. "And I'm sorry."  
"I don't get how you even got mixed up in this mess," she said.  
"I offered," he chuckled.

She broke the hug and gave him a little smile.

"There you go. That idiot doesn't get to steal your smile," he said.  
"It's not walking away from him that's the hardest part," she said.  
"I know," he said. "But you got this. I believe in you."  
"Thank you," she said.  
"Can I call you at some point? Just to talk and catch up, and maybe even hang out sometimes. As friends, of course," he said.  
"I'd like that," she nodded.  
"Tomorrow night?" He smiled.  
"Yeah, call me tomorrow," she said.

He watched her drive away before walking back inside. He went to the locker room where he found Seth in a rage. Seth had just lost both women in his life. He deserved it without a doubt. Murphy put on his fake smile and once again pretended to be Seth's friend.

"What's wrong?" Murphy asked.  
"What's wrong? How about fucking everything?" Seth shouted. "They both left me. Those little bitches fucking left me. Me! Seth Rollins! No one fucking leaves me!"  
"To be fair, you were cheating on Becky with Nichelle," Murphy said.  
"That's not the fucking point! I run this show!" Seth shouted.

Murphy had to keep his smirk down. At least for now. Once Seth was out of there, Murphy would have a good laugh on Seth's expense.

"So what are you gonna do?" Murphy asked.  
"I'm not gonna accept it, that's for sure," Seth said.  
"I don't know, Seth. Becky isn't someone to mess with," Murphy said.  
"Not Becky. I know I don't got a chance in hell to get back with her. But Nichelle has never been able to say no to me. I'll stop by her hotel room tonight. She'll let me in like she always does. I'll fuck the living shit out of her to prove to her once again that she belongs to me," Seth said.

Murphy looked at his phone. WWE had just put out a new update.

"Do you know where she lives?" Murphy asked.  
"No, and I don't give a shit. I only fuck her on the road," Seth answered.  
"Do you even have her phone number?" Murphy asked.  
"I don't need it," Seth answered.  
"Then you're gonna have a hard time ever fucking her again," Murphy said.

Murphy handed Seth his phone so he could see the update.

_"WWE has come to terms on the release of Nichelle Everts. We wish Nichelle the best in all future endeavors."_

"No, no, no, no, no," Seth said. "She can't do that."  
"Apparently she did," Murphy said.  
"But," Seth suddenly looked lost. "I have no one."  
"I think you'll survive without a woman for a while. Don't you think it's for the best if you work a bit on yourself so you can stay faithful next time?" Murphy asked.  
"How dare you?" Seth growled.

Seth stormed out of the locker room and slammed the door. Murphy finally released the laughter he had held within. He looked at the update from WWE again and smiled. It was a bittersweet moment. All Nichelle wanted to do was wrestle but she had to ask for her release to get free of Seth. She had three months now where she wasn't allowed to wrestle anywhere. Then she would pop up somewhere else. Murphy was sure of it. She was too talented to not continue wrestling.

He put his phone away. He was gonna call her tomorrow as promised. As a friend, of course. Nothing else. He wouldn't do to her what Seth had done and fill her head with excuses, lies and empty promises. She needed a friend and that was all he was gonna be.


End file.
